Polarization sunglasses having been mostly used for fishing, driving an automobile, piloting an airplane, and so forth besides an everyday use in view of an incidence direction of light and restriction of quantity of light owing to a polarizing function of light. The latest polarizing lens for sunglasses approach the eyes and have a spherical shape fitting along people's face in order to prevent light from falling on eyes outside the lens as shown in the cited document 1, etc. Although it is easy to manufacture a single spherical shaped lens, the single spherical lens cannot effectively prevent light from falling on eyes outside the lens at the side of a wearer's eyes when wearing the polarizing lens as sunglasses.
Patent documents 1 JP 2000-171761A
Patent documents 2 JP 2006-47586A